The Famous Tale of the Manly Men
by CravingPassion
Summary: ONE SHOT. Harry and Ron inform of their manliness. Ginny and Hermione start laughing hysterically. Involves much flexing, fluffy humor and exclaiming. HG with a suddel RH


The Famous Tale of the Manly Men

By CravingPassion

A/N- Thanks to all the reviewers for my other fics, and check out the bottom A/N after you're done.

P.S. THIS IS NOT A SEQUEL TO KITCHEN DUTY. You know the deal with Harry and Ginny, though. She likes him, years of passion, blah blah blah.

"Hello Ginny."

"Hey Ginny."

"Save me."

Ginny looked up. _There stood Harry, Ron and Hermione. The Golden Trio, The three musketeers, The phenomenal assemblage… The list went on._

"Are they drunk?" Ginny asked Hermione in a monotone.

Hermione shrugged. "I stopped caring last week."

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at Harry. He didn't look very drunk, per say. He was simply…having fun? Was it possible? It was admirable for Harry to be really happy. After all he had gone through, it was no surprise.

"We don't get drunk, Ginny. That would be…" Ron looked at Harry for the right word.

Harry slid his glasses to the tip of his nose, took out his wand and with some unfamiliar charm, grew a long white beard.

"Irresponsible!" Harry exclaimed. Harry, Ron and even Ginny started laughing loudly but Hermione huffed at them.

"That is just scurrilous, Harry Potter. Professor Dumbledore does not deserve that kind of treatment and you _know_ it."

"Oh, come off it, Hermione. You know that if he saw me doing this he would encourage it himself."

"Scurrilous?" Ron asked plainly.

"Crude, mean, abusive, foul…" Ginny answered.

"Ginny! Aren't you the little motor mouth." Harry scolded sarcastically. Ginny rolled her eyes but giggled regardless.

"Boys…" Hermione huffed, taking out a heavy book.

"I resent that!" Ron crowed.

"Excuse me, Ronald?"

"We are hardly BOYS." Harry agreed.

Hermione sighed.

"Really, Harry? Because last time I walked in on you, you had a certain body part I can honestly say I, as a part of the female population, do not have."

"We would hope not…" Ginny mumbled, making Harry and Ron laugh.

"Well, we would just like you to know, Ms. Granger, that we are not boys."

"WE are no longer children."

"Do not kid me, Ronald." The two males pretended not to hear her.

"We are **_men_**."****The two said boldly, flexing their muscles in a very macho way.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Brave, honest, _manly men_." Ron said, quite moronically in Ginny's opinion. But then, it was Ron.

Ginny and Hermione started laughing madly and left Harry and Ron staring at them.

"Sir Ronaldlot, I do believe we are being made fun of."

"We must fix this problem as only men can, Sir Harrylot."

"Hairy lot, eh?" Ginny asked, sounding smug.

"As only manly men can be!" Harry exclaimed and Ron and he started flexing again. The girls started laughing madly and Harry and Ron abruptly stopped their proud flexing and sat down at the sofa, Harry next to Ginny and Ron next to Harry.

"You don't believe us?" Harry asked, lip trembling. Ginny smiled.

"Do not worry, manly man. You can prove yourself to me."

"Oh, joy." He rolled his eyes.

"I think you'll really enjoy this test, Harry."

"Really?" Harry asked, seeming interested.

"Well, we do need this…facial hair removed for this test." Ginny smiled sweetly, flipping his artificial beard around. Harry nodded wordlessly and waved his wand at the beard, which disappeared soon after. "You…need to put your hand…here." She said, taking his hand and putting it on her shoulder. Harry hardly noticed when Hermione dragged Ron away. "And now I put my hand…here." Her hand fell in his lap. "And my other hand right over there." She put it on his shoulder. "And now I close my eyes, and…" Ginny never finished, due to Harry's lips over hers, blocking her usual way of speech.

She nodded, moving her lips over his and they kissed for a minute quietly before splitting and then Ginny pulled him in for another kiss and Harry had a feeling that he had passed. Manly man it was, then.

A/N- How do you like it? I enjoyed writing this. It just came to me a few hours ago, unlike Kitchen Duty, which was in my notebooks and brain since this summer. I hope you like how this was written and I hope it wasn't too confusing. I know I might have been a bit confused on one part if I wasn't writing this so let me know and I'll try to think of how to fix it. I was listening to my ipod while writing this, I dune if it really reflected. And a question to answer in your review: Should I make this ficcy more simple?

Thanks everybody. Please Review, it really helps. Oh, and a sequel for this is or Kitchen Duty is very doubtful but I do plan on writing more one-shots. I love them, they're so challenging in a fun way! I really recommend it to get the creative juices flowing. Thanks so much again,

Craving Passion.


End file.
